Pengakuan
by anonstalker
Summary: Aku hanya ingin mengakui perasaanku padanya, hasilnya lihat saja nanti. taiora/sorato.


A/N: Perkenal nama saya Savannah, saya newbie dan ini fanfic digimon pertama saya. Mohon dibaca dan mohon review, kritik, saran dll asal jangan flame ya.. hehe (boleh aja deng soalnya ini emang abal kali ya)

.

_Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo_

_Warning: __**OOC, geje, crispy humor, perhaps mistype, newbie alert hehe**_

.

.

-_digimon_-

Taichi's POV

.

.

"Terimakasih Taichi," kata anak cewek yang berterimakasih kepadaku karena sudah menolongnya mengambilkan bola tenis yang tak sengaja masuk ke kandang ayam.

"Haha iya sama-sama Sora," aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya walau badanku babak belur gara-gara dicakar-cakar ayam, nggak disangka ayam-ayam milik Pak Brewok ganas-ganas, lebat lagi bulunya. Yah ayam sama pemilik sama-sama brewokan.

"Aduh Taichi maaf ya, kamu jadi berantakan gara-gara kuminta untuk mengambil bola tenis di kandang ayam, soalnya aku alergi sama bulu ayam," kata Sora.

"Lho si Piyomon 'kan ayam?" tanyaku.

"Dia tuh burung! Ayam sama burung itu beda, Piyomon 'kan bisa terbang, ayam nggak! Lagian keseluruhannya dia itu Digimon, bukan ayam!" katanya dengan nada marah, aku sih iya-in aja, padahal apa bedanya coba? Sama-sama penyebar flu burung.

Sora pun segera kembali ke lapangan dan berlatih tenis lagi. Nggak nyangka dulu dia ikut ke tim sepak bola, aku ingat sekali waktu kita janjian buat begadang untuk nonton final piala dunia sampai taruhan jajanin batagor.

Yah, dan lagi dia sudah punya pacar.

Aku masih bisa mengingat saat dia sudah mulai pacaran dengan sahabatku–Yamato, aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka bakal jadian, yah aku turut bahagia saja deh, udah jodoh kali mereka. Aku _memang _mempunyai perasaan kepada_nya_, tapi mereka berdua adalah sahabatku jadi aku tidak ingin membuat semua ini jadi kacau. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui_nya_.

Aku cuma menghela nafas, memegangi rasa ngilu _ini_, rasa ngilu gara-gara cakaran ayam Pak Brewok.

.

.

-_digimon_-

.

.

Sore hari pun aku pulang bersama Koushiro, yang satu tahun dibawahku, walau begitu, dia lebih pintar dari pada aku.

"Eh, Taichi-san, kenapa babak belur gitu?" tanyanya yang melihat bekas cakaran yang tergores di pipiku.

"Ini? Bekas cakaran ayam Pak Brewok," jawabku dan memegang bekas luka cakaran itu.

"Kenapa Taichi-san mau saja masuk kesana? 'Kan kandang itu ayamnya emang ganas-ganas," tanya Koushiro lagi.

"Hn, karena Sora minta ngambilin bola tenisnya yang nggak sengaja kelempar kesana," kujawab lagi.

"Oh," hanya itu responnya, "Taichi-san, masih punya _harapan_?" tanyanya lagi, nih orang banyak tanya banget sih (tanda-tanda orang pintar memang begini).

"Ngeh, biasa aja kali, iya sih sebenarnya aku memang masih menyukai_nya_, tapi kalau dibandingkan…"

"Iya, maaf Taichi-san, Yamato-san emang lebih ganteng, tahu kok," kata Koushiro, frontal juga dia.

"Ah, soal ganteng aku juga nggak kalah kok— " entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pembohong besar "—tapi kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Sora dan Yamato itu sudah jadian, mereka resmi jadian, entah kenapa aku punya _feeling _mereka bakal nikah, punya dua anak dan menjadi keluarga bahagia," saat bicara seperi itu suaraku makin serak saja, bibir pecah-pecah, tenggorokan kering, perut kembung, sariawan dan sebagainya (backsound: ademkan adem sari~).

"Taichi-san, _jangan menyerah_— "

"Tolong Koushiro jangan mulai nyanyi lagu _Jangan Menyerah_-nya D'Masiv deh, udah kuno," aku pun memotong pembicaraan—nyanyian Koushiro, yang sumpah deh suaranya lebih buruk dari pada suara kucing kawin.

"Taichi-san, ini tidak seperti dirimu! Mana dirimu yang waktu di dunia Digital? Yang nyaris mati gara-gara menyerang musuh-musuh kita? Yang berani melakukan segalanya untuk melindungi teman-temanmu? Yang.. Yang apalagi ya? Yang… Yang terlalu menganggap enteng segalanya dan.. ng, sifat keras kepalamu yang kadang membuat semuanya jadi kacau dan.. dan.."

"Kamu muji atau ngejek sih?" potongku nggak tahan dengerin dia ngerocos panjang sampai bibirnya monyong gitu.

"Entah, habis itu realitanya. Pokoknya Taichi-san akui saja dulu pada_nya_, mungkin, yah mungkin.. _Dia_ akan mengerti," saran Koushiro yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkanku.

Aku tahu kok kalau aku ingin bisa mengakui perasaanku pada_nya_. Terutama perasaanku kalau _dia_ masih punya hutang 5 yen padaku.

.

.

-_digimon_-

.

.

"Kenapa Kak? Kok Onii-chan kelihatan depresi gitu?" tanya Hikari, adik perempuanku yang sangat perhatian padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang depresi nilai matemtikaku dapat 10," kataku jujur.

"Lho? Kan 10 tuh bagus!" kara Hikari.

"10 dari 1000 mana bagus!" teriakku, "Hah, makasih Hikari, kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi beneran kok kalau aku nggak apa-apa, cuma karena masalah tadi aja," kataku dusta.

"Bohong, pasti ada hubungannya sama cewek —atau mungkin cowok kalau Onii-chan _maho _(manusia homo*) —iya kan?" tebak Hikari, yah dia memang ahlinya kalau masalah kayak begini ckckck…

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Iya, kau betul, tapi aku tidak mau memberi tahu kalau aku menyukai siapa, begini ya aku hanya ingin bisa mengakui perasaanku pada seseorang, yah dia sudah punya pacar jadinya— "

"Siapa itu siapa! Hah!" tanya Hikari bersemangat kalau soal yang beginian.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, aib ah!" kataku dengan muka yang agak merah.

"Kenapa aib? Karena sebenarnya yang Onii-chan sukai itu laki-laki? Onii-chan itu _maho_? Kak, jenis kelamin itu nggak penting, yang penting adalah rasa cinta yang Onii-chan miliki kepadanya," kata Hikari.

"Acieee, belajar dari sinetron mana tuh kata-kata?" tanya plus godaku padanya.

Hikari cemberut, "Ah, pokoknya Onii-chan harus mengatakan perasaan pada orang yang Onii-chan sukai, aku tidak suka melihat Onii-chan jadi lemes tiap hari dan susah duduk mulu gara-gara bisulan di pantat mikiran hal itu— " saking perhatiannya Hikari dia sampai tahu aku bisulan gara-gara hal itu "—oke Onii-chan?" dia pun tersenyum dengan penuh perhatian.

Aku mana bisa menolak rasa perhatian Hikari, dia benar, aku memang harus mengakui perasaanku. Walau mungkin aku tidak berhasil toh masih banyak manusia lain di dunia ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Koshiro dan Hikari mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya dan terus-terusan bisulan, kan nggak enak di akunya juga (apalagi dibagian pantat haha).

.

.

-_digimon_-

.

.

Pagi itu pun aku berlari karena ada latihan pagi. Sebenarnya aku masih malas untuk pergi pagi-pagi jam segini udah lagi si Pelatih Belekok suka manggil-manggil namaku buat ngambil bola yang keluar lapangan. (backsound: _"Don't call my name, don't call my name, Belekok_").

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrakku, dan ternyata itu Yamato.

"Eh.. Taichi maaf aku menabrakmu," katanya sambil mencoba berdiri dan membantuku berdiri juga. Padahal kalau misalnya kita melakukan ini saat kelas 5 SD kita sudah saling menonjok satu sama lain.

"Iya.. ehehe, aku juga minta maaf Yamato, dari tadi aku bengong terus (bengongin _seseorang_ sih hehe),"kataku.

"Jadi kau mau latihan pagi kan? Ayo kita pergi bareng," ajak Yamato dan aku mengangguk.

Lalu saat kita berjalan bersama tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang, "Woi dilarang pacaran disini!" kata suara seorang cewek dan suara itu terdengar familiar, siapa yah? Kok rasanya aku ingat suara ini pernah dengar di kandang kebo.

Lalu saat aku dan Yamato berbalik aku melihat cewek itu, ternyata itu Mimi! Pantas aja aku pernah dengar di kandang kebo soalnya terakhir dia ke Jepang kita sama-sama piknik ke pertenakan kebo.

"Hah Mimi? Kau sedang ke Jepang ya?" tanya Yamato.

"Yup, Aku lagi liburan di Jepang, tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan pagi melihat Tai dan Matt lagi jalan bareng," kata Mimi.

"Aduh tolong deh Mimi jangan panggil namaku dengan versi Inggris, kalau ada orang yang salah mengejanya itu _hina_ banget.." kataku mengingatkannya.

"Ehe, iya maaf Taichi-san, eh eh, kalian berdua kok lengket banget sih hehe," kata Mimi sambil senyum-senyum genit.

"Emangnya kita gay apa?" kata Yamato.

"Iya atuh nggak, _just kidding_.. 'Kan Yamato-san sudah punya Sora-san hehe," perkataan Mimi itu entah bikin perasaanku nggak enak.

Pipi Yamato mulai memerah, "Ah sudahlah, Ayo Taichi kita berangkat," kata Yamato dan akhirnya kita berdua pun berangkat menuju sekolah, meninggalkan Mimi yang melambai-lambai pada kita seakan kita itu artis (Yamato sih emang artis ya).

.

.

-_digimon_-

.

.

Latihan pagi pun berjalan dengan adem ayem seperti biasa. Setelah selesai latihan aku segera pergi ke kelas. Begitu aku sampai di depan pintu, aku melihat Sora dan Yamato sedang ngobrol bareng dari jendela pintu. Aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang bisulan, begitu melihat mereka pantatku rasanya jadi sakit lagi.

"Hei Yagami ngapain kamu bengong di depan pintu terus sambil elus-elus pantat? Ayo cepat masuk!" teriak seorang guru.

"Iya Pak, sabar.." aku pun segera masuk ke kelas, lagi-lagi melihat Yamato dan Sora, aduh kok aku jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi sih?

BRUK!

Tanpa sadar aku terjatuh gara-gara terpeleset kulit pisang, siapa sih orang bego yang masih bikin lelucon garing gini?

"Yagami, kau itu jangan bengong kalau sedang berjalan! Ya sudahlah, cepat sana ke bangkumu!" tegur Pak guru dan aku hanya membuat wajah malu karena tertawaan semua murid di kelas.

Sudah cukup aku dipermainkan begini, aku memang harus berani mengatakan perasaanku padanya, dari pada aku terus-terusan dipermalukan, mau jadi apa aku nanti?

"…_..Pokoknya Taichi-san akui saja dulu padanya, mungkin, yah mungkin.. Dia akan mengerti."_

"…_..yang penting adalah rasa cinta yang Onii-chan miliki kepadanya…"_

"Terimakasih Koushiro, Hikari, kalian membuatku jadi berani untuk mengakui kalau aku memang harus menyampaikan perasaanku, walau nanti mungkin aku akan gagal, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku menyesal…"

"Bacot mas," kata seseorang yang ada di kelas. Tanpa sadar aku membicarakan hal itu keras-keras di depan kelas, kukira ini ngomong di dalam hati.

Entah sejak kapan seluruh kelas ngakak, sampai-sampai Pak guru juga ngakak, emang aku ngelawak apa? Aku hanya tahu kalau Sora dan Yamato melihatku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang kukatakan, yah semoga saja.. (atau mereka berdua berpikir aku ini bloon?)

.

.

_-digimon-_

.

.

TINDANG TINDING TINDANG TINDUNG

"Yah baiklah anak-anak, jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Bapak hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa jika kita mencari nili _x_ dari 3_x_ – 7y= 384768 kalian harus memakai cara eliminasi dan suntitusi dan blablabla," itulah bacot terakhir dari guru matematika, bel udah bunyi Pak, masih aja bacot.

Semua murid-murid pun mengabaikan bacotan Pak guru. Semua menyimpan buku dan alat tulisnya, bersiap-siap untuk menyantap makan siang dengan teman-teman—pacar mereka. Yah inilah nasib jomblo, tidak ada pasangan untuk diajak makan siang. Tapi mendinglah nggak usah bagi-bagi hehe.

Lalu aku mendengar pembicaraan Sora dan Yamato.

"Eh, Yamato-kun, ini bekal untukmu.. Aku tahu kamu sangat sibuk dengan bandmu sehingga kau tidak sempat membuat bekal, jadi.. jadi.. ini untukmu," aku medengar Sora berbicara pada Yamato dan memberikan sekotak _bento_ buatannya sendiri kepada Yamato.

"Terimakasih Sora.." kata Yamato dengan muka merah.

"Acieeee.. cieeee.. mesra nih yee! Ucocokcococko… Suit, suit! Ehm ehm! Yang Langgeng ya~" semua murid pun menyoraki mereka, yang membuat perasaanku makin kesal.

"Ah diam!" teriak Yamato dengan muka yang memerah, begitu pula Sora, mukanya sama merahnya.

"Hei Taichi kenapa wajahmu juga merah hah?" tiba-tiba ada yang berbicara begitu.

"Haha iri paling.."

"Kasian deh bertepuk sebelah tangan~"

"Jep, jep jangan nangis ya.."

Aku makin kesal dengan perkataan mereka. Aku sudah merasa panas, bukan hanya karena _Global Warming_, bukan karena ejekan anak-anak lain, tapi karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri —bukan nafsu ya—aku memang harus bisa mengakui perasaanku sekarang…. JUGA!

Sebenarnya aku tidak sadar seberapa cepat aku berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Suara sorakan tiba-tiba diam, Sora dan Yamato hanya melihatku yang terdiam melihat mereka dengan entah ekspresi apa yang kutunjukan di depan mereka (yang penting bukan ekspresi bloon).

"Ta.. Taichi a.. ada apa?" tanya Sora yang bingung melihatku, entah mukaku semerah apa.

Aku pun mulai menarik nafas dan berkata, "Sora.. Yamato begini, aku tahu kita sudah berteman lama. Aku sudah mengenal kalian berdua, dari sifat sampai kebiasaan kalian.. dan aku tahu kita sudah mengalami petualangan bersama-sama dan.. dan.."

"Bacot mas," kata seseorang lagi, hueh.. nih orang bisa nggak sih diem?

"Oke oke, langsung ke topik," kataku.

"Jadi..?" kata semua murid yang ada di kelas.

"Aku.. Aku.." entah kenapa rasanya bumi akan kiamat.

"Aku… Apa?" tanya semuanya.

Aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa, aku bisa, aku bisa! (backsound: aku bisa.. aku pasti bisa!)

.

.

"Aku.. Aku.. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu YAMATO!" teriakku keras, terasa seperti gunung meletus.

.

.

Entah kenapa semua orang jadi _sweatdrop_, begitu juga dengan Sora dan Yamato.

"Ta.. Taichi.." kata seseorang, "Kamu.. Kamu MAHO! Kamu GAY!"

Eh, gay, maho? Eh tunggu..

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kesalahan teksnis! Maksudku: Aku menyukaimu SORA!" teriakku dengan lantang, apakah saking gugupnya aku, aku sampai salah nyebut nama sih.

"Ohaha, _lawak _lu Taichi," kata semua murid dengan memasang wajah malas.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah! Seru, seru, seru!" kata seorang cewek yang suaranya baru tadi pagi kudengar, Mimi.

"Mi.. Mimi-chan? Kamu sedang di Jepang!" tanya Sora dengan muka kaget melihat Mimi.

"Yup, ehehehe, main-main kesini tahunya dapet tontonan seru! Jadi bagaimana Sora-san?" kata Mimi dengan muka yang amat gembira.

"_Bagaimana_ apanya?" tanya Sora.

"Pilih siapa? Yamato-san atau Taichi-san atau Justin Bieber?" tanya Mimi, apa-apaan tiba-tiba Justin Bieber ikut di pembicaraan.

"Yah, Justin Bieberlah," kata Sora dengan entengnya, "Nggak ding, Mimi-chan jangan bercanda ah!"

"Aku tahu kok Sora-san sudah pacaran dengan Yamato-san, tapi aku tahu juga kalau Sora-san mempunyai perasaan juga dengan Taichi-san, betul kan?" kata Mimi.

Muka Sora hanya memerah, dia melihatku, lalu melihat Yamato, lalu melihat Mimi, lalu melihat anak-anak lain.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat dengan satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan juga, "Oh ya Sora, kamu juga punya utang 5 yen sama aku waktu kita ngebakso," kataku.

"Jiah pelit banget sih kamu cuma 5 yen doang diinget (-_-)," kata semua orang, heh orang yang melecehkan 5 yen bakal menangis gara-gara meremahkannya tahu (atau 10 yen ya?).

"Se.. sebenarnya.." kata Sora dengan muka yang merah semerah cabe (bosen tomat terus), "Iya memang sebenarnya aku juga me.. me.. me.." entah kenapa kata itu susah sekali diucapkan Sora.

"Me.. me.. me…?" tanya semua orang.

"Menyukai.. yah.. Menyukai Taichi .. ju ju ju ju juga!" katanya yang entah membuatku ke terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Tapi, aku juga su su su su suka Yamato-kun err.." lanjut Sora dan membuatku batal ke langit ke tujuh.

"Buuuuuu! Maruk! Maruk! Maruk!" teman-teman yang lain pun menyoraki Sora.

"Diam kalian!" teriakku dan Yamato, eh nggak ding, aku doang yang teriak, Yamato sih cuma ngomong dengan tatapan dingin. Yah walaupun cara penyampaian kita berbeda tapi tetap saja kita sama-sama membela orang yang kita sukai (acieee).

"Ah, ah.. makin rame aja deh!" Mimi dari tadi hanya senyam-senyum melihat kita bertiga seperti melihat telenovela.

"Wah kalau aku jadi Sora-chan aku pasti udah milih Yamato-kun deh," kata seorang cewek, yah sepertinya begitulah komentar semua cewek haha.

"Bego, yang pasti harusnya Sora milih Taichi dong!" aku terharu mendengar komentar cewek yang ini, "Soalnya kalau misalnya Sora milih Yamato, Yamato nggak bakal pacaran dan kita punya kesempatan kedua 'kan?" jiah, kutarik kata-kataku tadi deh.

"Oh iya ya.. Yaudah, Sora-chan kau pilih Taichi-kun saja! Biar Yamato-kun _single_, kita yang untung!" kata cewek yang tadi.

"Eits.. tunggu dulu, kami para cowok nggak bisa membiarkan Yamato jadi _single_, kalau dia _single_ kami yang repot cari cewek. Jadi mendingan Sora kamu pilih Yamato aja!" protes para cowok, duh mau cewek mau cowok sama-sama cari jalan untuk mementingkan diri mereka sendiri.

"Hei! Kalian ini yah.. Ini keputusan Sora, kalian nggak usah ikut-ikutan deh!" kataku dengan nada kesal.

"Iya betul kata Taichi," lanjut Yamato, "Terserah Sora ingin memilih siapa yang dia pilih."

Teman-teman pun terdiam, melihat kita dan lalu berisik lagi.

"Aduuh.. aduuuh… Sora-chan asyik nih, dua-duanya _gentle_!"

"Ehm.. ehm.. Yasudahlah.. Jadi Sora-san milih siapa?" tanya Mimi, "Kalau milih Yamato-san, Taichi-san buat aku, kalau milih Taichi-san, Yamato-san buat aku," Lho? Apaan itu?

"Dasar _dengkulmu melocot_!" teriak seorang cewek kepada Mimi.

"Nggak atuh haha, udah sama Robert Pattinson(?) ayo Sora-san pilih.." Mimi terus meyakinkan Sora.

"A.. Aku tidak tahu Mimi-chan, aku bingung!" kata Sora reseh sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin bisa mengakui perasaanku dan sudah terjadi, tapi apakah hasilnya harus buntu seperti ini, sudah diketahui oleh teman-teman sekelas (salahku sendiri sih gara-gara panas duluan), sudah hampir aku ini dikira _maho_, memang aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada Sora tapi aku tidak ingin kalau aku tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Em.. Sor—"

"_Tinggal Shoor… Mie Kremez.."_

"Sora, kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, kalau kau ingin bersama Taichi, aku tidak akan menghalangi. Lagi pula kalau kita terus dikerubungi seperti ini tidak akan enak 'kan?" kata Yamato sambil memegang pundak Sora.

"Eh, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Sora dengan wajah yang agak sedih, ternyata benar, _her love for Yamato is bigger than love for me_.. hiks :'(

"Kau lebih menyukai Taichi 'kan? Setiap mengobrol kau _selalu_ menceritakannya," kata Yamato, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"I.. Itu.. I.. Iya, so.. soalnya Taichi orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.." kata Sora yang benar-benar membuatku tidak percaya kalau dunia ini berputar.

Yang kuingat semua orang mulai menyorak-nyoraki kita dan Mimi berputar-putar senang seperti Wargreymon yang melakukan _Brave Torpedo_. Tapi aku hanya tahu kalau perhatianku hanya pada Sora dan Yamato seakan dunia ini milik kita bertiga dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang dicemoohkan orang lain.

"Ja.. jadi.. Sora, apakah kau?" tanyaku, entah aku bertanya apa padanya, mukaku sudah merah padam.

"Ah.. euh.. I.. iya Taichi kau orang yang berharga bagiku!" kata Sora dengan muka yang sepertinya lebih merah dari pada aku.

.

.

Aku-memang-sedang-bermimpi!

.

.

"Ta.. tapi Yamato-kun juga begitu, entahlah, kalian berdua itu sama berharganya bagiku! Kalian itu terlalu mirip sih!" potong Sora dan telah menghapus pikiran bahagiaku.

"Ah.. kalau begini terus.." kata Mimi dengan nada pasrah, "Lebih baik, yang pertama kali mencium Sora-san adalah pemenangnya! Bagaimana?" kata Mimi tiba-tiba.

"_What the F_… Apa maksudmu Mimi!" teriakku, Yamato dan Sora dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Mm.. yah terserah deh, cepetanlah acara ini selesai, aku mau makan _bento_-ku nih!" kata seseorang.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" sorakan semuanya dengan semangat.

Sora terdiam, dia kelihatan sangat malu, aku yakin dia belum pernah dicium cowok, Yamato sekalipun soalnya kelihatan dari gerak-gerik mereka kalau mereka belum berciuman, entah apa yang akan kuperbuat, soalnya aku juga belum pernah mencium cewek (kecuali Ibu dan Hikari sih).

Lalu tanpa habis pikir aku memegang lengan Sora.

"Ta.. Taichi..?" Sora melihatku dengan gugup.

Tiba-tiba Yamato juga memegang lengan Sora.

"Ya.. Yamato? Ka.. Kalian berdua! A.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini kumohon jangan!" Sora sudah hampir ingin menangis. Mungkin perasaanku dengan Yamato sama: Sama-sama kasihan dengan Sora karena tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karena kita paksa untuk menciumnya dan merasa ingin menciumnya, entah kenapa.. Perasaan cowok mungkin.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba secara refleks aku mendekati bibir Sora.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Grek!

_cup_

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Teman-teman sekelas _sweatdrop_, Mimi juga, dan.. dan Sora hanya dengan muka merah yang hampir menangis melihat aku dan Yamato… Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Sora sebegitu tidak ingin ciuman sehingga sampai menunduk saat akan kucium.

Sumpah.. benar.. aku bukan _maho_, aku bukan gay, aku bukan yaoi…

"AAAUUUW AUUUWWW… IIIH IHHH GYAAAA!" teriak semua orang yang ada di kelas.

"Hueeeek!" aku dan Yamato pun menjauh dan saling memuntahkan apa yang telah tadi kita perbuat.

Saat anak-anak lain sibuk menyoraki kita, aku mendengar Sora dan Mimi berbincang.

"Jadi.. bagaimana Sora-san? Apakah mereka tetap berharga walau mereka sudah meyampakanmu (dengan cara yang benar-benar bikin patah hati)," tanya Mimi.

"Hm, mungkin," kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Jadi pada akhirnya aku dan Yamato akan terus bertarung memperebutkan Sora.

.

.

The End (?)

.

*maho: manusia homo, biasanya kalau di sekolah yang sok-sok-an gay gitu dibilangnya maho, kalau yang sok-sok-an lesbi dibilanya mabi (atau ini mungkin sudah menyebar ya? dasar aku sotoy)

Aduh maaf lagi-lagi dengan humor dan cerita yang sangat jelek, saya sudah mengisi fandom Digimon yang tentram dan adem ayem gini jadi terganggu gara-gara fic ini, maaf sekali T^T

Saya dari fandom Eyeshield 21 tercinta, karena sedang bosen, tiba-tiba hijrah ke fandom Digimon ini.

Ah udahlah curhatnya… Terimkasih yang sudah membaca apalagi mereview, silakan flame kalau memang ini sangat pantas diflame :)

Akhir kata: Ayo ramaikan fandom Digimon biar tambah rame :) /padahal masih newbie/


End file.
